


[Podfic] Easy Does It

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Marriage, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “It just seems like—it should mean something,” Steve said plaintively.“Well, I guess it does,” Sam said, after a thoughtful moment. “Means you’re not a virgin anymore.”





	[Podfic] Easy Does It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Easy Does It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766219) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Download[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpT3dlVU8xUHUxVW8/view?usp=sharing)**     27 MB   Length: 41:00

If you like, reblog on [Tumblr](https://quietnighty.tumblr.com/post/164876096864/podfic-easy-does-it-quietnight-captain)! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to astolat for blanket permission.


End file.
